IWA Title History
International Wrestling Alliance The IWA operates as both a federation, and governing body. As an Umbrella group of federations it organized a popular brand of interpromotional PPVs called the Hyper Fights. It also promoted an unrelated annual king of the death match super card, known as Crimson Emperor. A version dedicated to light weight wrestling is called the "Festival of Lights." Crimson Emperor Crimson Emperor I (2002) - Vile "Vince" Viper Crimson Emperor II (2003) - "Chief" John Razorback Crimson Emperor III (2004) - DEATHKNELL Crimson Emperor IV (2005) - Six Demon Bag Crimson Emperor V (2006) - Six Demon Bag Crimson Emperor VI (2007) - "Hurricane" Hiro Yuko Crimson Emperor VII (2008) - ARSENAL Crimson Emperor VIII (2009) - DICK Yashimoto Festival of Lights Festival of Lights I winner (2000) - "Handsome" Henry Festival of Lights II winner (2001) - "Handsome" Henry Festival of Lights III winner (2002) - CRAZY Killer Festival of Lights IV winner (2003) - TWILIGHT Festival of Lights V winner (2004) - Kid Ikiru Festival of Lights VI winner (2005) - FLIGHT Festival of Lights VII winner (2006) - MetalDragon Festival of Lights VIII winner (2007) - "Obscene Octopus" Taka Kitano Festival of LIghts IX winner (2008) - ARSENAL Festival of Lights X winner (2009) - ARSENAL Corsco Brothers Memorial Cup Corsco Memorial Cup I (2001) - Dirty Rotten Gentlemen Corsco Memorial Cup II (2002) - The Outcasts (RAZOR) Corsco Memorial Cup III (2003) - The Outcasts (RAZOR) Corsco Memorial Cup IV (2004) - Killer Elite(SJS) Corsco Memorial Cup V (2005) - The Rabid Dogs (SJS) Corsco Memorial Cup VI (2006) - TYRANT Slim & LOADED (Alamo Pro) Corsco Memorial Cup VII (2007) - The Outcasts (RAZOR) IWA World Heavyweight Title DAO won the vacant title from "Genocide" Jack Barton in a World of Pain match. (Hyper Fight 4) Brian Calypso defeated DAO in an Iron Man match. (Hyper Fight 10) "Genocide" Jack Barton defeated TYRANT Slim in a three way dance with Brian Calypso for the world title. (Hyper Fight 14) TYRANT Slim defeated "Genocide" Jack Barton in a Texas Death match. (Hyper Fight 17) Brian Calypso defeated TYRANT Slim. (Hyper Fight 21) Edgar Caspian defeated Brian Calypso. (Hyper Fight 38) "Hurricane" Hiro Yuko defeated Edgar Caspian. (Hyper Fight 43) Brian Calypso defeated "Hurricane" Hiro Yuko in an Iron Man match. (Hyper Fight 50) DICK Yashimoto defeated Brian Calypso (Hyper Fight 58) "Genocide" Jack Barton defeated DICK Yashimoto (Hyper Fight 66) Outcast #2 defeats "Genocide" Jack Barton in a barbwire match. (HYPER FIGHT 77) TYRANT Slim defeats Outcast #2 in a loser leaves town match. (HYPER FIGHT 85) *Slim is injured in the same match, and immediately vacates the title. Brian Calypso wins the vacant title in a four corners match also featuring "Genocide" Jack Barton, "BIG" Dick Yashimoto, and Edgar Caspian. (HYPER FIGHTS 87) IWA Television Title Simon Cruise won a battle royal for the title. (IWA BIG in JAPAN) Reginald Winter defeated Simon Cruise for the title. (IWA Big Wave) SImon Cruise defeated Reginald Winter in a No Holds Barred match. (IWA Big Wave III) LEGEND defeated Simon Cruise in a four corners match with Reginald Winter & FANG. (IWA The Best) Brian Calypso wins the title from LEGEND. (HYPER FIGHT I) TYRANT Slim defeated Brian Calypso for the TV title. (HYPER FIGHT 8) TYRANT Slim defeats "Genocide" Jack Barton to unify TV into the world title. (HYPER FIGHT 17) IWA Tag Team Titles The Outcasts defeat Dusty Trails in a 2 out of 3 falls match to win the 2003 Corsco Memorial Cup and vacant titles. (HYPER FIGHT 40) At Hyper FIghts 52, the Outcasts are involved in a match so violent and disgusting, they're suspended and stripped of the belts. The Grave Robbers defeat Kings Among Men in a tournament final to win the vacant titles. (HYPER FIGHT 61) TYRANT Slim & Brent Wallace defeat the Grave Robbers. (HYPER FIGHT 69) The Outcasts defeat TYRANT Slim & Brent Wallace in a Texas Death match. (HYPER FIGHT 75) TYRANT Slim & Brent Wallace defeat The Outcasts in a falls count anywhere match. (HYPER FIGHT 80) The Grave Robbers defeat TYRANT Slim in a handicap match to win the titles. (HYPER FIGHT 84) The Blue Angels defeat The Grave Robbers (HYPER FIGHTS 91) Grotesque Greats defeat The Blue Angels (HYPER FIGHTS 93) The Grave Robbers defeat the Grotesque Greats (HYPER FIGHTS 97) IWA Light Heavyweight Title Burning Tensei defeated FANG in a tournament finals. (HYPER FIGHT 49) SUPER JISATSU PROJECT LEAVES IWA, Tensei VACATES the title. TWILIGHT defeats MetalDragon in the finals of the Festival of Lights. (HYPER FIGHT 60) ARSENAL defeats TWILIGHT (HYPER FIGHT 70) CRAZY Killer defeats ARSENAL (HYPER FIGHT 74) Simon Cruise defeated CRAZY KILLER (HYPER FIGHT 80) "Lady Killer" Chico Rivera defeats Simon Cruise (HYPER FIGHT 90) Brent Wallace defeats "Lady Killer" Chico Rivera (HYPER FIGHT 96) *Wallace is injured at HYPER FIGHT 100 and vacates the title. The Horrible FANG defeats "Lady Killer" Chico Rivera at the end of a one night tournament. (IWA Flying High) Simon Cruise defeats The Horrible FANG. (IWA Bright Future II) Category:Title History Category:IWA Hyper Fights